Dreams
by LONGLIVE AUTHOR
Summary: Manusia pengembara pergi keluar untuk mencari tanah kebebasan. "Bagaimana caranya aku sampai kesana?" Alasan menjawab, "Ada satu cara, dan hanya satu-satunya . Keluarlah dari dinding penderitaan dan terjun melalui air penderitaan. Tidak ada yang lain."


Disclamire

Nor Even Wish Hajime

Isayama-sama

DREAMS

LONGLIVE AUTHOR

Timeline : Chapter 84

Death of Erwin Smith

"Kalian tahu, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Flocke berlutut disamping tubuh Komandan Erwin yang sekarat. Punggung sang prajurit mungkin hampir saja patah karena menggendong tubuh Erwin dari balik dinding. Sementara Levi dan Eren sudah berhadapan. Mikasa sendiri masih memegang pedangnya dengan erat.

"Apa yang kalian katakan itu? Kalian ingin aku membiarkan Erwin? Komandan dari Scout Legion?" Terdengar sisa-sisa napas terakhir dari sang Komandan.

"Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Minggir!" Titah Levi. Namun dengan segera Eren menangakap tangan Levi. Memegangi kotak berisi serum Titan. Memastikannya agar kotak itu tidak menjauh darinya sedikitpun.

"Eren, jangan biarkan emosi mengendalikanmu." Ujar Levi.

"Jangan biarkan emosi mengendalikan aku?" Teriak Eren. "Barusan…kenapa kau tidak langsung menyerahkan suntikannya kepadaku?" Kedua mata emerald itu sudah berkaca-kaca. Sementara sisa-sisa napas dari paru-paru Armin yang sudah terbakarpun hampir habis.

"Karena aku berpikir mungkin masih ada peluang untuk Erwin bertahan hidup."

"Tetapi kau pasti tidak akan menyangka kalau Flocke akan membawa komandan kesini." Eren mencari alasan.

"Kau benar. Tetapi, karena Erwin sudah ada disini maka aku harus menyuntiknya." Secara tiba-tiba Levi menarik kotak itu dan meninju Eren sekuat tenaga agar ia tidak menghalangi jalannya. Hal itu sontak membuat mikasa maju. Kondisi Levi yang sudah kelelahan membuat Levi mudah dilumpuhkan. Sekali dorongan telah membuat mereka berdua terjatuh dipermukaan atap. Tatapan mata itu. Mungkin Mikasa pernah menatapnya dengan begitu kesal ketika ia sengaja menyakti Eren. Namun tatapan itu adalah tatapan sulit diartikan. Levi memang tak pernah menunjukan emosi, namun ia dilatih untuk mengetahui emosi seseorang. Terlalu banyak emosi dalam tatapan Mikasa. Sedih, takut, kecewa, marah.

"Kau harusnya mengerti juga kalau kita kehilangan Erwin maka manusia tidak akan pernah bisa menang." Teriak Levi dari balik pedang yang tepat berada didepan lehernya.

"Kapten ada benarnya Mikasa. Jangan gegabah! Lepaskan pisaumu itu!." Jerit Flocke.

Tidak akan mudah membujuk Mikasa. Dalam situasi ini bahkan mungkin Mikasa sanggup membunuh Levi dalam sekali tebasan.

"W-Walau, walaupun tidak ada Komandan Erwin, semuanya tetapa sama saja." Suara gemetar Eren terbawa angin. Ia berusaha bangkit dan hendak menghampiri Levi dan Mikasa.

"Kalau tidak ada Armin, manusia juga tidak bisa menang dari titan karena ini adalah faktanya, kan? Alasan kenapa kita menggunkan batu untuk menutupi gerbang Trost, alasan kenapa kita mengetahui identitas Annie yang asli, dan juga ide untuk beroperasi pada tengah malam, bukankah itu semua ide Armin? Alasan mengapa kita bisa mengeluarkan Reiner yang bersembunyi di balik dinding itu, dan juga mengalahkan titan raksasa itu, bukannya itu semua mengandalkan kekuatan dari Armin!!" Levi mendengarkan.

"YANG MENYELAMATKAN MANUSIA ITU BUKAN AKU DAN JUGA BUKAN KOMANDAN ERWIN! TETAPI ADALAH ARMIN!! AKU BENAR KAN, MIKASA?!" Jerit Eren. Mulutnya berlumuran darah karena Levi memukulnya terlalu keras.

"Tolong serahkan sutikannya padaku." Tangan Mikasa meraih kotak itu.

"Yang menyelamatkan manusia adalah Komandan Erwin!" Teriak Flocke.

"DIAM!" Teriak Mikasa.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa diam saja? Jangan berpikir kalau hanya kalian yang menderita. Aku rasa mungkin kalian belum tahu. Diseberang dinding ini sudah tidak ada satupun prajurit yang tersisa lagi. Semuanya sudah dibunuh oleh titan beast! Semuanya terbunuh dengan batuan besar yang diempari dari jarak jauh. Semuanya sudah berpikir kalau mereka akan mati. Tetapi hanya Komandan Erwin yang tidak berpikir demikian. Walaupun berada di situasi tidak mendukung, dia tetap bisa membuat strategi untuk mengalahkan titan beast dan berhasil melakukannya. Dia menggunakan kami para prajurit sebagai umpan dan membuat kapten Levi berhasil menyusup dan menyerang titan beast. Jadinya semuanya terbunuh sesuai strategi."

Tubuh Flocke bergertar hebat, "Gordon…Sandra…dan Marlowe…Sebelum semuanya mati, kami bahkan tidak bisa mengumpulkan harga diri kami untuk berkorban, yang dirasakan semuanya pada saat terakhir itu pasti hanya ketakutan yang besar. Sewaktu melihat melihat komandan Erwin masih bernapas, aku bermaksud untuk langsung membunuhnya saja. Tetapi aku langsung menyadari kalau hal tersebut salah. Mungkin neraka masih belum siap untuk menerima dia. Kemudian aku mengerti, yang bisa menghabisi titan hanya iblis. Membangkitkan iblis kembali adalah misiku. Inilah arti dari aku yang masih hidup sampai sekarang ini. Jadi aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian menganggu!!" Flocke maju kedepan untuk menangkap Mikasa. Namun gadis itu sudah mengangkat pedangnya dengan tinggi. Siap untuk menebas leher dari prajurit terkuat umat manusia itu.

"Hentikan!!"

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang merengkuhnya dari belakang. Menahan kedua tangannya dan menarik tubuhnya agar menjauh dari Levi. Kali ini sang kapten terselamatkan. Ironi sekali, kenyataan bahwa prajurit terkuat umat manusia itu hampir meregang nyawa ditangan bawahannya sendiri yang termakan emosi.

"Hanji?!" Erang Levi.

Hanji, Jean, Connie, dan Sasha mengikuti Hanji dari belakang.

"Hei, ini tidak mungkin, kan?" Lirih Jean melihat tiga manusia sekarat di atap rumah itu. Komandan Erwin, Armin, dan Berthold.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" Connie tak kalah terguncang.

Hanji berusaha keras menahan tubuh Mikasa. Tidak ia sangka bahwa Mikasa memiliki kekuatan yang sangat luar biasa ia sangat kepayahan menahan tangan itu agar tak meraih Levi lagi. Ia berusaha mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini. Levi meraih kotak serum itu kemudian membukanya.

"Ternyata begitu…" bisik Hanji.

Levi mengeluarkan serumnya. Kedua mata oriental Mikasa sudah tidak mampu menampung air matanya lagi.

"TIDAAAKKKK!!!!" Ia meraung dan memberontak dalam rengkuhan Hanji.

"Mikasa! Kita masih belum bisa kehilangan Erwin. Seluruh Scout Legion sudah hampir mati semuanya! Kalau kita kehilangan komandan, maka kita akan kehilangan simbol dari umat manusia! Kita tidak boleh membiarkan api harapan yang ada dalam dinding ini padam begitu saja!!" Jelas Hanji sesabar mungkin.

"Tetapi Armin, dia juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama…" Tidak pernah satupun dari mereka melihat Mikasa menangis sebegitu lirihnya. Tidak seluruh prajurit disana, bahkan Eren sekalipun. Tidak selama sepanjang hidupnya, tidak dihari ia kehilangan kehilangan orang tuanya, bahkan dihari disaat titan kolosal menghancurkan seluruh kota.

"Memang benar kalau armin adalah seorang yang jenius! Kalau pertempuran kita masih harus berlanjut, kita butuh pengalaman Erwin dan kemampuan memimpinnya—"

Buagh!

"Ugh!" Mikasa menyikut perut Hanji namun sang Mayor bersusah payah masih mempertahankan posisinya agar Mikasa tak kemana-mana.

"Aku juga ingin yang lainnya hidup kembali. Ratusan orang lainnya!" Mikasa berhenti bergerak. "Setelah bergabung ke dalam Scout Legion aku terus menerus dihadapkan dengan kematian yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya. Tetapi, kau pasti mengerti juga kan? Siapapun itu kita selalu berakhir dengan pilihan hidup dan mati." Hanji terkenang seluruh rekannya yang mati.

"Perasaan ini siapa yang bisa menghadapinya dengan mudah? Kita bahkan hanya bisa bertahan dari semua ini. Sakit, sakit sekali. Aku mengerti, walaupun begitu kita masih harus tetap maju." Mikasa berhenti sepenuhnya. Tubuhnya terkulai lemas, tanganya sama sekali tak bertenaga. Hanya air mata yang bisa menggambarkan bagaimana putus asa nya dia. Ia menutup mata dan hanya bayangannya, Eren, dan Armin ketika masa kecil. Pupus sudah semua impiannya. Armin…

Levi memasukan serumnya pada suntikan. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyentuh kakinya.

"Kapten…apa kau pernah melihat laut?" Eren menggengam kaki Levi dengan erat. Dengan rendah hati, ia buang semua kehormatan, seolah ia bersedia menjadi mahluk paling hina untuk menyelamatkan sahabatnya. Keluarganya.

"Itu adalah sebuah danau yang bisa besar, yang membentang hingga ke horison dan juga semuanya terisi dengan air garam. Itu yang dikatakan Armin padaku." Kata Eren lagi.

"Hei! Jangan melawan!" Flocke menarik tangan Eren dengan paksa.

"Dia bilang suatu saat nanti, kami akan pergi keluar dari dinding ini dan melihat lautan. Tetapi itu cuma impian dari kecil, aku langsung melupakannya setelah lewat dua hari dan aku hanya terus berpikir untuk membalaskan dendam ibuku. Menghabisi semua titan, mahluk yang menyebabkan semua ini. Tetapi dia berbeda dariku, Armin bukan hanya bertarung, tetapi dia juga tetap mengejar impiannya."

Ini juga sebuah keputusan yang berat untuk Levi. Ia juga pernah memiliki teman dan juga seluruh pasukannya. Ia juga pernah merasakan apa yang Mikasa dan Eren rasakan. Tapi ia harus memilih dan ia harus mempertahankan kesadaran logikanya. Sial!

"SEMUANYA CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI! AKU AKAN MEMBIARKAN ERWIN MEMAKAN BERTHOLT DISINI!" Levi menarik tubuh Bertholt.

"Ayo Mikasa!" Teriak Hanji.

"Sial, sial!" Jean masih tidak percaya.

"Armin, selamat tinggal."

Mereka melompat dari atap itu. Meninggalkan levi melaksanakan tugasnya.

'Dari daratan sampai Horison semuanya hanya ada air garam saja dan juga hanya ada ikan yang bisa bertahan hidup di dalam air garam. Eren pasti kau masih tidak percaya, kan?Pasti ada! Lihat saja nanti!'

Levi berharap dia tidak pernah mendengar percakapan ketiga anak tu. Ia berharap tidak pernah mendengar ia tidak pernah mendengar impian-impian Armin. Entah sudah seberapa jauh ia berubah. Seharusnya ia bisa melepaskan nyawa Armin begitu saja.

'Kalau impianmu terwujud, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah itu?'

'Aku masih belum tahu, ini hanya bisa diketahui setelah impianku terwujud.'

Levi juga berharap bahwa ia tidak pernah melakukan percakapan itu dengan Erwin. Tidak tentang impiannya. Dulu ia pernah ingin membunuhnya. Tapi setelah semua ini…Sial!

"Semuanya sama saja…" Levi meletakan tubuh Bertholt.

'Aku…juga ingin melihat ruang bawah tanah itu. Walau apapun yang terjadi.'

"Sama saja seperti bocah, selalu berteriak yang tidak jelas." Gumamnya.

'Semuanya sama saja, jika kau tidak memfokuskan dirimu pada satu hal. Maka, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bertahan di dunia ini?' Terlintas percakapan terakhir Kenny padanya.

'Semuanya pasti akan diperbudak oleh suatu hal, bahkan dia juga begitu.'

Levi sudah menyentuh tangan Erwin. Dia siap untuk mengorbankan Armin. Namun saat jarum hampir menyentuh urat nadinya. Tangan Erwin tiba-tiba terangkat. Erwin mengigau dalam ajalnya.

"Guru, misalnya kalau yang tidak nyata itu, bagaimana caraku memeriksa dan membuktikannya?" Ujarnya. Levi berhenti bergerak.

"Erwin?" Sisa-sisa napasnya semakin tipis.

'Lepaskan impianmu dan matilah, bawa prajurit baru menuju neraka. Beast titan, biarkan aku yang menghabisinya.'

'Levi, terima kasih.'

Percakapan terakhir mereka.

'Terima kasih, Erwin.'

*

Sudah empat bulan semenjak rezim kerajaan bohong Fritz diruntuhkan. Sudah empat bulan pula Historia Reiss menjalani tugasnya sebagai ratu baru di dalam dinding. Itu berarti sudah dua bulan Komandan Erwin Smith meninggalkan mereka semua. Tepat dua bulan lalu terjadi pertarungan untuk memperebutkan dinding Shingansina. Hanya sembilan orang dari mereka yang kembali pulang. Untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya Levi ingat bahwa mereka pernah di lepaskan dengan riuh rendah teriakan harapan dari masyarakat ketika menuju medan tempur dan untuk pertama kalinya pula ia melihat seluruh orang berduka ketika mereka pulang membawa tubuh Erwin Smith yang tak bernyawa. Ia adalah simbol umat manusia yang telah gugur dalam sebuah pertempuran yang besar.

Historia Reiss dalam empat bulan masa jabatannya sudah membuat tiga panti asuhan untuk anak jalanan. Bahkan ia memungut anak-anak terlantar dari kota bawah tanah. Sempat ia meminta persetujuan Tim Pengintai. Sebenarnya ia tidak perlu melakukan itu. Panti asuhan dan Tim Pengintai sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya. Historia melakukannya hanya karena para Tim Pengintai adalah teman-teman dekatanya. Bahkan bisa dibilang kalau mereka adalah orang-orang kepercayaan sang Ratu. Karena ia sendiri pernah merasakan bagaimana berada di dalam Tim Pengintai.

Hanji sebagai Komandan baru tentu saja menyetujuinya, begitupun dengan Levi. Hanji hanya setuju saja, tapi Levi tentu saja setuju karena ia pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi anak terlantar di kota bawah tanah distrik Stohess. Selama empat bulan terakhir banyak sekali yang mereka lakukan. Hanji membuat sebuah Guiloutine yang dipasang di bagian luar dinding Shingansina. Jebakan yang bisa langsung menebas tengkuk raksasa secara otomatis jika mereka mendekat. Jebakan iti adalah inovasi baru yang luar biasa. Kemudian, pemulihan dinding Shingansina dan berangsur-angsur warga Shingansina kembali kesana. Perusahaan Reebs berjalan baik dibawah Presiden Direktur baru mereka Flegel. Selain semua itu, kegiatan mereka yang lain juga adalah menyalurkan bahan-bahan kebutuhan untuk panti asuhan yang didirikan oleh Historia. Ada ratusan anak yang harus mereka kirimkan bahan pangan dan pakaian setiap bulannya.

Hari itu bagian Hanji dan tim nya yang membantu Garisson menyalurkan bahan makanan. Eren, Armin, Mikasa, dan yang lainnya menyumbang tenaga untuk menyalurkan barang-barang. Levi ada disana hanya untuk mengawasi mereka. Ia duduk di ruang tamu panti dengan secangkir teh panas yang disuguhkan seorang ibu panti. Ia hanya duduk dan memperhatikan tim nya sedang mengankut banyak bawaan sambil diganggu banyak anak kecil. Mereka terus mengajak Sasha dan Connie bermain salju. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada cakrawala. Sebentar lagi matahari tenggelam dan waktuna makan malam. Ia akan menolak jika harus makan malam bersama anak-anak kecil itu. Dia tidak pernah bisa begitu bagus menghadapi mereka.

Nuansa hangat ruang tamu itu sedikit aneh baginya. Ia tidak terlalu biasa duduk didalam ruangan lama-lama. Tidak ada yang menemani, karena semuanya sedang bekerja diluar. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat Erwin. Mantan Komandannya itu akan sangat menikmati duduk diruangan seperti ini. Apalagi dengan perapian serta pencahayaan yang bagus. Ia akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk merencanakan siasat atau sekedar membaca buku.

Sampai saat ini ia sendiri tidak tahu mengenai keputusannya untuk menyuntikan serum pada Armin apakah benar atau tidak. Apakah ia mengambil keputusan secara objektif atau hanya sekedar sikap setimen belaka. Ia sampai harus berkelahi dengan Mikasa dan Eren untuk mengambil keputusan. Kedua anak itu sangat peduli Armin. Mungkin saja sentimen jawabannya. Ia mengubah keputusan disaat-saat terakhir. Kedua anak itu mengingatkanya pada Farlan dan Isabel. Kepada mimpi-mimpinya dan ia yakin sekali kalau Farlan dan Isabel pun akan melakukan hal yang sama. Malam itu ia mendengar percakapan Mikasa, Armin, dan Eren tentang mimpi mereka melihat lautan. Jika saja ia tidak pernah mendengar hal itu. Mungkin. Mungkin saja ia akan membangkitkan Erwin kembali dan bukannya Armin. Sekarang anak itu hidup dibawah bayang-bayang cibiran masyarakat yang terus menerus mengatakan '...andai saja Erwin yang masih hidup.' Itulah harga yang harus diterima Armin sepanjang hidupnya.

Gelap hampir turun sepenuhnya. Levi bisa melihat seseorang datang dengan kuda ditengah-tengah hujan salju ringan. Sasha dan beberapa anak menyambut orang itu.

Tok, tok, tok

"Kapten Levi, makan malam sudah siap." Sasha masuk berbicara dari balik pintu.

"Aku belum lapar." Kata Levi.

"Baiklah." Sasha kembali menutup pintu. Levi berdiri dan mulai menyalakan beberapa lilin yang lain. Pencahayaan dari perapian tidak terlalu cukup. Saat ia meletakan lilinnya pintu terbuka lagi.

"Aku bilang aku belum lapar." Ujar Levi lagi.

"Sayang sekali, padahal anak-anak ingin makan malam bersama prajurit terkuat umat manusia." Levi berbalik, ternyata Hanji yang datang. Masih ada sisa-sisa es di jubahnya. Ia orang yang tadi berkuda.

"Lucu sekali melihat anak-anak itu. Mereka terus bertanya apakah Kapten Levi berada disini? Kenapa dia tidak terlihat?" Hanji menutup tirai yang belum di tutup oleh Levi.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau makan malam bersama mereka?"

"Anak kecil merepotkan. Mereka membuat semuanya berantakan." Jawab Levi. Ia duduk di kursi dekat perapian.

"Kau jangan jahat seperti itu. Seharusnya kita merasa beruntung. Historia sering mendongengi mereka dengan kisah perjuangan dari Prajurit Scout Legion."

"Hm.." Sahutnya. Dibalik gumaman singkat Levi, Hanji tahu ada rasa senang disana meski hanya setitik. Historia menanamkan anak-anak dengan kisah-kisah perjuangan yang luar biasa. Dengan kata lain suatu saat dimasa depan akan ada anak-anak yang mengagumi para prajurit Scout Legion dan mengerti perjuangannya.

"Aku punya sesuatu." Kata Hanji tiba-tiba. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku usang tipis, tidak lebih dari seratus halaman. Sampul bukunya sedikit terkelupas dengan gambar matahari. Terdapat judul dengan warna keemasan yang berbunyi 'Mimpi'.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Levi.

"Mungkin buku dongeng." Jawab Hanji. "Itu milik Erwin." Levi mengambilnya.

"Aku menemukannya di markas lama kita. Buku itu telah menjadi inspirasi baginya. Seharusnya dia tidak menyimpan buku itu sendirian." Sekilas mata mereka bertemu pandang. Hening kemudian. Hanji melenggang pergi meninggalkan Levi bersama buku peninggalan Erwin.

Ia membuka halaman pertama. Terdapat tulisan tangan disana.

Edward Smith

Erwin Smith

Hanji Zoe

Levi menduga Edward Smith adalah nama dari ayahnya Erwin. Kemudian tulisan tangan baru yang dibubuhkan oleh Hanji. Ia telah membaca buku ini sebelumnya.

Mimpi

...

Manusia pengembara pergi keluar untuk mencari tanah kebebasan.

"Bagaimana caranya aku sampai kesana?"

Alasan menjawab, "Ada satu cara, dan hanya satu-satunya . Keluarlah dari dinding penderitaan dan terjun melalui air penderitaan. Tidak ada yang lain."

Manusia itu, semua telah ketakutan, yang tadinya masih bertahan, kemudian berteriak,

"Untuk apa yang aku cari ke tanah yang jauh ini yang tak ada satupun yang bisa mencapainya? Aku sendirian! Aku benar-benar sendirian! "

Dan alasan berkata kepadanya...

"Keheningan, apa yang kau dengar?"

Kemudian dia menjawab, "aku mendengar suara langkah kaki. Ribuan bahkan ratusan ribu langkah kaki mereka melalu jalan ini."

"Mereka adalah kaki dari orang-orang yang akan mengikutimu. Teruslah berharap."


End file.
